


Blisko i wygodnie

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dobry Loki, Fluff, Gen, M/M, ciepłe uczucia, filmowe wieczory, przyjaźń, przytulanie się, przytulanie się na kanapie, uczucia, urocze, zauroczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Tak szczerze, pomijając początkowe zamieszanie, to dla Tony’ego nie był to zły sposób na obudzenie się.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 9





	Blisko i wygodnie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close and Comfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000952) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



Tony obudził się z sapnięciem i ziewnięciem, ale zamarł, gdy zauważył, że wcale nie leży na swym drogim, niebiańskim materacu, a raczej na kimś, kto obejmował go ramieniem. Poruszył się odrobinę i otworzył oko – materiał pod jego policzkiem był ciemnozielony. Uniósł głowę, żeby się upewnić, ale miał już pewne domysły.

 _Cholera_ \- pomyślał, wpatrując się w twarz śpiącego Lokiego. - _Jak do tego, do diabła, doszło?_

Szybko jednak zaczął sobie przypominać. Ostatnio Loki spędzał z nim sporo czasu, a odkąd Tony zerwał z Pepper, nie miał nic przeciwko towarzystwu.

Loki był kopalnią błyskotliwej rozmowy i zawsze z chęcią pokazywał swoją magię. Jego poczucie humoru było nietypowe i sarkastyczne, potrafił rozśmieszyć Tony’ego, nawet kiedy wynalazca czuł się do dupy i naprawdę potrzebował rozweselenia. Po prostu Stark lubił Lokiego. Dlatego też, gdy nabrał ochoty na leniwe popołudnie i maraton filmowy, zapytał boga psot, czy do niego dołączy.

Loki zgodził się i szybko oczarowały go ‘opowieści’ na ekranie – zadawał pytania i rozśmieszały go niektóre dialogi. Tony przesiadł się bliżej, żeby móc między scenami szeptać krótkie odpowiedzi i wyjaśniać popkulturowe odniesienia.

Miał zamiar skończyć o jakieś ludzkiej godzinie, ale Loki go tylko podpuszczał, wskazując klasyki, których nie widział, aż Tony czuł się zobowiązany to naprawić. Przesiedzieli tak większość nocy i, cóż, pod koniec człowiek opierał się o towarzysza, ale ten go nie odepchnął… tak naprawdę, przysunął go bliżej. Loki _ułożył_ ich w obecnej pozycji i otoczył Tony’ego ramionami. Loki _przytulił_ go.

\- Za dużo myślisz – wymamrotał bóg, zaskakując Tony’ego. Jotun wciąż oddychał miarowo i nawet nie otworzył _oczu_ \- Nie spałeś długo, powinieneś jeszcze odpocząć.

Tony przełknął.

\- No, no, powinienem. – Żaden z nich się nie ruszył. – Ale moje łóżko jest w innym pokoju.

Tylko dlatego, że na to czekał, poczuł na swoich plecach drobne drgnięcie dwóch palców Lokiego. Za to głos maga był wciąż spokojny i znudzony, gdy zauważył: - Możesz odejść, jeśli tego pragniesz.

Tony zawahał się. Wziął pod uwagę plusy i minusy, zanim podjął decyzję, by powoli wrócić policzkiem na pierś Lokiego. Poczuł jak bóg napina rękę, przejeżdża nią w górę i dół po jego plecach, by zatrzymać ją tam, gdzie wcześniej była.

\- Nie jesteśmy _tylko przyjaciółmi_ dla ciebie, co? - zastanawiał się cicho Tony.

[Loki zamarł na krótką chwilę](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377047) i przyznał: - Jesteśmy, jeśli pragniesz, byśmy nimi pozostali.

Były to proste słowa i skrywały wszelkie uczucia. Brzmiał tak, jakby odpowiedź go nie obchodziła i bez narzekania ją zaakceptuje, jakakolwiek by nie była. Ale Tony wiedział, że to nieprawda; gdyby go to nie obchodziło, nie pozwoliłby sobie zostać poduszką. Pozwolił nawet na ślinę. Loki musiał go _bardzo_ lubić.

Na ustach śmiertelnika pojawił się cień uśmiechu, a jego oczy zamknęły się.

\- Zależy od mnie, co?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Loki, ale jeszcze raz, tak jak wcześniej, pogłaskał plecy Tony’ego. – Ale pewnie wiesz już, co ja bym wolał.

\- Hmmm – mruknął Tony. – Chciałbyś randkę.

\- Tak, najlepiej kolejną.

Tony otworzył oku i przekręcił się na tyle, by zobaczyć cień uśmiechu na twarzy Lokiego, choć jego oczy wciąż były zamknięte.

\- Nazywasz to randką?

\- Siedziałem na wielu filmach – powiedział mu nieco rozbawiony Loki. – I jestem w pełni świadom znaczenia, jakie może mieć zaproszenie na ‘ _film_ ’.

Tony aż się zaśmiał, tłumiąc to w pierś Lokiego. Jotunowi się to podobało – a przynajmniej na to wskazywał jego rozszerzający się uśmiech, który Tony zauważył, gdy skończył się śmiać.

Wynalazca wygładził koszulę przyjaciela, oparł się na niej brodą i spojrzał na niego.

\- No cóż, nie nastawiaj się na ‘ _Netflix and chill_ ’.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się Loki, ale wciąż uśmiechał się kącikiem ust. – Sądze, że midgardzka zasada mówi, że musimy spędzić jeszcze dwa wieczory w swoim towarzystwie, zanim tego typu akty wszetecz…

\- O Boże, _przestań_ \- przerwał mu Tony i podniósł się, wciąż się śmiejąc. Jedną ręką zakrył usta Lokiego, by go uciszyć.

Loki szerzej otworzył oczy, a Tony spoważniał, gdy został przyszpilony niczym owad przez to szmaragdowe spojrzenie. Był to jedyny element maski Lokiego, który albo krył wszystko, albo wszystko zdradzał. Bóg psot _pozwalał_ mu odczytać to spojrzenie: niepewne, pełne nadziei, przepełnione czułością i ciepłem.

Tony poczuł suchość w gardle, gdy powoli odsunął dłoń. Jego głos był odrobinę niższy, gdy przyznał cicho: - Zepsułem mój ostatni związek.

Loki uniósł się trochę, a ich twarze znalazły się dużo bliżej siebie.

\- _Ja_ nie zamierzam ci zapewniać warunków dla popełnienia takiego błędu.

Tony parsknął, słysząc ten rozkazujący ton, ale gdy Loki przybliżył się i go pocałował, w niczym to tego nie przypominało. Usta jotuna były bardzo ostrożne: jego ruchy takie, by wynalazca mógł je łatwo zaakceptować lub odrzucić.

Czy Tony mógł zrobić coś innego niż oddać pocałunek?

Nie trwało to jednak długo, Tony zaczął się odsuwać, by się uśmiechnąć.

\- No dobra. Zresztą, kto do diabła przewidział, że będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi?

\- _Ja_ \- odpowiedział mu Loki, jedną ręką obejmując jego szyję i przyciągając go w dół do kolejnego słodkiego pocałunku. – I planuję, że nimi pozostaniemy.

Człowiek tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej, po czym bóg ułożył go z powrotem na swojej piersi i objął ramionami. - Teraz śpij.

Nawet nie myśląc o kłóceniu się, Tony po prostu zamknął oczy.

**Author's Note:**

> W historii jest podlinkowany art – tym razem to tekst STARS był pierwszy i zainspirował NovaRain do narysowania czegoś.


End file.
